La boîte à musique
by Moon707
Summary: Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter et j'ai 7 ans et demi. Je vis chez ma tante Pétunia avec son mari, oncle Vernon et leur fils Dudley. Ils ne m'aiment pas et me battent souvent, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai nul part où aller parce-que je n'ai plus de parents. Ils sont morts quand j'avais 5 ans, mais je ne me rappelle plus comment. Le Docteur dit que ce n'est pas grave...UA
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

POV Harry

Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter et j'ai 7 ans et demi. Je vis chez ma tante Pétunia avec son mari, oncle Vernon et leur fils Dudley. Ils ne m'aiment pas et me battent souvent, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai nul part où aller parce-que je n'ai plus de parents. Ils sont morts quand j'avais 5 ans, mais je ne me rappelle plus comment. Le docteur m'a dit que j'avais perdu une partie de ma mémoire mais que je ne devais pas m'en inquiter, que je finirais par la retrouver un jour.

-"HARRY !"

-"Oui Oncle Vernon ?"

-"J'espère que tu as fini de laver ma voiture !"

-"Presque mon Oncle."

-"Je reviens dans 5 minutes, tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit fait. Sinon..." me dit-il en agitant sa grosse main. Oui je sais parfaitement ce qui m'attend si je ne fais pas correctement mon travail, je serai battu et privé de repas. Je replonge l'éponge jaune dans le seau et me met à frotter énergiquement la voiture de l'ours qui me sert d'oncle. Il fait chaud aujourd'hui, c'est bientôt l'été. Les enfants du voisinage s'amusent dans leur piscine en riant pendant que moi, je sert d'esclave à la seule famille qu'il me reste.

-"Harry"

J'entends quelqu'un appeler mon nom mais je ne vois personne. J'ai dû rêver. Je vais chercher le tuyau d'arrosage pour rincer la voiture mais j'entends à nouveau quelqu'un m'appeler.

-"Harry"

Cette fois-ci, ça vient du portail du jardin. Je m'avance alors vers celui-ci. Un homme est là, de l'autre côté du portail et il me regarde en souriant comme si il me connaissait. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Il a des cheveux châtains foncés, légèrement ondulés qui lui tombent sur les épaules. Il n'arrête pas de me fixer avec ses yeux azur, mais il ne me fait pas peur, au contraire, je me sens comme protégé sous son regard. Il s'avance vers moi, ouvre le portail et me tend sa main.

-"Bonjour Harry. Je suis Sirius, un ami de tes parents. Je suis heureux de te voir. Tu te rappelle de moi ?"

Je fais non de la tête et il a l'air déçu. A mon tour je tend ma main vers lui pour serrer la sienne, elle est chaude et rassurante. Tout à coup, il lève son autre main et instinctivement je ferme les yeux et protège mon visage avec mes bras. Il stoppe son mouvement et fronce les sourcils.

-"N'ai pas peur Harry, j'allais seulement t'ébourrifer les cheveux, ça te faisait rire quand tu étais petit."

Je le regarde, méfiant. Quand oncle Vernon lève sa main, c'est pour me battre. Alors j'ai pris l'habitude de me protéger avec mes bras. L'homme s'approche un peu plus et vient s'accroupir devant moi, il pose une main sur mon épaule et me sourit.

-"Harry écoute moi mon garçon, je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Tu me fais confiance ?"

Il me sourit toujours, m'interrogeant du regard. Il a l'air gentil. Et puis il a dit qu'il était un ami de mes parents alors je pense que je peux lui faire confiance. Je lui rend son sourire et hoche la tête.

Il a l'air heureux. Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et me prend dans ses bras.

-"Merci Harry." Il s'éloigne un peu pour me regarder et je remarque qu'il a les larmes aux yeux. Est-ce que je l'ai serré trop fort ?

-"Pourquoi tu pleure Monsieur ?"

-"Parce-que je suis heureux Harry, ce sont des larmes de joie." Il s'essuie avec la manche de sa chemise en jeans, il ressemble à un grand enfant, puis il se lève. "Ne m'appelle plus Monsieur d'accord ? Appelle-moi Sirius. Ou Patmol si tu préfère. " Je le regarde et lui demande :

-"C'est ton prénom ou ton nom Patmol ?" En entendant ma question il a un sourire triste et je regrette d'avoir été curieux.

-"Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Patmol est mon surnom. C'est ton papa, qui était aussi mon meilleur ami qui me l'a donné." Le meilleur ami de mon papa...

-"Est-ce que ça te plairait de venir habiter avec moi Harry ?" Je le regarde, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vivre ailleurs que dans cette maison où je n'ai pas ma place, où tout le monde me déteste et où je suis battu pour un oui ou pour un non. Devant mon absence de réponse, il poursuit :

-"Bien sûr je ne t'oblige à rien. Si tu préfère rester avec ta tante et ton oncle je comprendrais tout à fait. Moi je te connais depuis que tu es né, mais toi, tu ne te rappelle plus de moi alors... " Si je ne dis rien il va changer d'avis et je serais condamné à vivre avec ces monstres. "Et puis, tu dois sûrement avoir une jolie chambre et -"

-"Non! Je veux venir vivre avec toi !" Il me fixe, visiblement choqué de ma réponse. Alors je continue. "S'il te plaît, je veux venir avec toi. Et je n'ai pas de chambre, juste un placard sous l'escalier où oncle Vernon m'a installer un matelas. Et puis je ne veux pas rester avec eux. Tante Pétunia m'oblige à faire tout le ménage et oncle Vernon me frappe tout le temps." Là, il a l'air très en colère, ses prunelles azures se sont assombries et il sert les poings. Je crois que je l'ai énervé, alors je recule, effrayé. Et avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, j'entends quelqu'un hurler mon nom.

-"POTTER !" C'est mon oncle, je n'ai pas fini de nettoyer sa voiture, il va encore me battre. J'ai peur, je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse du mal, j'en peux plus d'être battu. Alors le corps tremblant, je cours me cacher derrière Sirius. Mon oncle arrive, le visage rouge de colère en hurlant.

-"TU VAS PASSER UN SALE QUART D'HEURE MON GARÇON ! TU VAS GOUTER A MA CEINTURE MORVEUX !" Mais quand il voit Sirius, il s'arrête net, ses yeux globuleux grand ouverts. Le meilleur ami de mon père me prend par la main et s'approche d'oncle Vernon. Il se plante devant lui et le fixe méchamment.

-"Vernon espèce de gros porc" Oncle Vernon semble outré.

-"Black je ne te perm-"

-"Le ferme ! Écoute moi bien Vernon, tu vas aller voir ta folle de femme et lui dire que je prend Harry et ce dès aujourd'hui ! Dis lui de lui préparer ses affaires et que je viendrais les chercher demain."

-"Oh non Black tu ne prendra pas le garçon ! C'est moi qui me le suis coltiné pendant que toi tu étais dans ton trou à rat, moi qui l'ai nourri et logé, alors c'est hors de question, il ne bougera pas d'ici !"

-"J'ai étais innocenté, et Harry est mon filleul, plus encore c'est un fils pour moi. Lily et James me l'ont confié alors il vient avec moi à point c'est tout. Après si tu préfères régler ça devant les tribunaux il n'y a pas de problème. Mais saches que lorsque le juge sera mis au courant de l'endroit où tu le force à dormir, et aussi du fait que tu le bat, tu finira derrière les barreaux. Estime toi heureux que je ne t'ai pas cassé la figure !" Oncle Vernon fulmine, il est sur le point d'exploser. Il respire bruyamment et est encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure. Sirius me tire derrière lui, nous sortons du jardin et arrivons devant une belle voiture rouge.

-"C'est notre voiture. Elle te plaît ?"

-"Notre ?"

-"Oui _notre_ voiture, et nous allons rentrer dans _notre_ maison maintenant." Je n'arrive pas à y croire, j'ai l'impression de rêvé. Je suis tellement heureux que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Il m'ouvre la porte et me fait signe d'entrer. Il la referme ensuite et fait le tour de la voiture avant de s'installer à côté de moi devant le volant.

-"Mets ta ceinture Harry" Je m'exécute et il démarre. Je reste silencieux, j'observe le paysage qui défile par la fenêtre. Soudain je me rappelle de quelque chose, j'ai laissé ma boîte à musique là bas. Je ne m'en sépare jamais, elle appartenait à ma mère. Heureusement que la photo de mes parents était dans ma poche. Tante Pétunia m'a interdit de la mettre dans un cadre alors je ne la quitte jamais. Papa et maman ont l'air tellement heureux dessus. Je me tourne vers Sirius, il a allumé la radio et fredonne la chanson qui y passe. C'est du rock je crois, ça lui va bien de chanter ça avec sa veste en cuir et ses Santiag.

J'aimerais lui demander si la maison est encore loin mais je ne sais pas comment je dois l'appeler. Sirius c'est trop familier et Patmol trop bizarre... Peut-être Tonton Patmol ou Tonton Sirius...ou Siri, c'est mignon Siri...Oh je sais ! 'Pa Sirius ou 'Pa tout court ! Puisqu'on vivra ensemble maintenant et qu'il a dit que j'étais comme un fils pour lui, ça devrait aller.

-"Dis, est-ce que je peux t'appeler 'Pa Sirius ?"

Il se tourne vers moi étonné et un grand sourire vient étirer ses lèvres, puis il reporte son attention sur la route.

-"Ça me ferait énormément plaisir que tu m'appelle comme ça Harry."

-"D'accord. C'est loin notre maison 'Pa Sirius ?"

-"Non mon garçon, on y sera dans quelques minutes."

-"Est-ce qu'elle est grande ? Et est-ce que j'aurais le droit d'avoir une chambre ? Est-ce qu'il y a un jardin et une piscine ? Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une balançoire et une cabane dans un arbre aussi s'il te plaît ?" Il rit de bon cœur avant de me dire d'y aller mollo avec les questions mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, je suis tellement excité à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle maison que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-"Alors, c'est une petite maison mais tu aura ta propre chambre, et oui il y a un grand jardin mais non il n'y a pas de piscine, mais ça peut s'arranger. Et c'était quoi l'autre question ?"

-"Est ce que je pourrais avoir une balançoire et une cabane dans un arbre ?"

-"Bien sur Harry, tout ce que tu voudra !" Je crois que je suis le garçon le plus chanceux du monde.

-"Merci 'Pa Sirius t'es le meilleur !" je lui dis en levant mon pouce.

-"Et toi le meilleur fils du monde !" Il me regarde et me demande : "Est-ce que je peux dire que tu es mon fils ?"

-"Bah oui puisque tu es mon 'Pa Sirius c'est logique! " Il s'éclate de rire avant de lancer :

-"On est arrivé ! Bienvenue chez nous Harry !" Il se gare devant la petite maison et descend. Il m'ouvre la porte et me demande si elle me plaît. Elle n'est pas bien grande mais je l'aime déjà. Elle est peinte en bleu pastel et jaune clair. Le jardin est vraiment très grand et il y a même un petit potager.

-"Oui ! Elle est magnifique !" Je pars explorer le jardin sous l'œil amusé de Sirius. Je fais le tour de la maison et lorsque je reviens, je trouve mon parrain en pleine discussion avec un petit garçon de mon âge. Sirius me voit et me fait signe de les rejoindre.

-"Harry, je te présente notre voisin Draco. Il a ton âge. J'espère que vous allez bien vous entendre les garçons !" Le garçon me regarde, je fais pareil. Je le détaille. Il est blond, ses cheveux sont très clairs et fins. Il lui tombent un peu sur les yeux et ça à l'air de le déranger puisque qu'il les pousse avec sa main. Il a de très beaux yeux gris, c'est la première fois que j'en vois des comme ça. Il s'approche de moi et me tend la main.

-"Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance." Je lève à mon tour ma main pour serrer la sienne.

-"Moi c'est Harry. Harry Potter. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer." Je lui souris mais lui se contente de me fixer.

-"Bon, voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Harry, ça te dit de voir ta nouvelle chambre ?"

-"Ouiiiiiii !"

-"Très bien. Draco, passe le bonjour à tes parents. Tu pourras venir jouer avec Harry demain si tu veux." Le garçon blond hoche la tête et nous fait un signe de la main avant de repartir dans son jardin. Il est collé au notre et seul des haies nous séparent, mais elles sont tellement basses qu'on peut voir tout ce qu'il se passe dans le jardin d'à côté.

-"Tu viens Harry ?" Sirius m'attend sur le pas de la porte. Je cours le rejoindre après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à mon nouveau voisin.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Sirius sort ses clés et ouvre la porte de ma nouvelle maison. Il y a un petit couloir dans l'entrée qui donne sur le salon qui fait aussi office de salle à manger, je le sais parce-que sur le côté il y a une grande table en bois avec des chaises. Il y a aussi une télé et un grand canapé gris en tissus. Sur la droite, il y a une cuisine ouverte, et des tabourets sont installés près du comptoir qui la sépare du salon. Comme ça je pourrais regarder Sirius cuisiner.

-"La salle de bain, les toilettes et les chambres sont à l'étage, suis-moi."

Lorsque nous arrivons en haut, nous nous retrouvons dans un grand couloir où il y a quatre portes. Sur l'une d'entre elles, il y a mon prénom écrit en lettre de bois. Je me tourne vers Sirius et l'interroge du regard. Il sourit.

-"Tu sais Harry, tu avais à peine 4 ans quand ton père et moi avons décoré cette chambre pour toi. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Vas-y, entre."

Je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvre. La chambre est magnifique. Les murs rouges sont traversés par des frises jaune, mes deux couleurs préférées ! Il y a un grand lit avec deux peluches, un cerf et un lion. Il y a aussi un bureau sur lequel est posé un cadre photo. Je m'approche pour voir qui est sur la photo et...

-"Papa et Maman..." C'est exactement la même photo que la mienne mais en meilleur état. Je la prend dans mes mains et dépose un bisou sur maman et un autre sur papa avant de le reposer. À côté du bureau, il y a pleins de jouets et une grande armoire avec un miroir. Je l'ouvre. Elle est pleine de vêtements ! Je n'arrive pas croire que cette chambre est à moi. 'Pa Sirius est adossé à la porte et me regarde.

-"Je me suis permis de t'acheter des nouveaux vêtements j'espère qu'ils t'iront." Je prend un t-shirt bleu et l'essaye par dessus le mien qui est en faite celui de mon cousin Dudley. Il me va un peu grand.

-"C'est un peu grand, mais en même temps tu es un peu maigrichon... Maudits Dursley. Au moins tu sera à l'aise dedans !"

-"Oui !" Je regarde à nouveau ma nouvelle chambre en souriant.

-"Alors, verdict ? Comment trouve-tu ta nouvelle chambre ?"

-"Je l'adore ! Merci !"

-"Tant mieux mon garçon. Bon, j'ai une faim de loup moi ! Ça te dis d'aller déjeuner dehors ?"

Je hoche la tête tout excité à l'idée d'aller au restaurant. Ce sera la deuxième fois. La première, c'était pour fêter l'anniversaire de Dudley mais je n'ai pas eu le droit de choisir mon plat. Oncle Vernon a choisi pour moi : des haricots verts, pendant qu'eux mangeaient des fruits de mer...

-"Très bien, change toi et viens me rejoindre en bas !"

-"D'accord !" Il sort et referme la porte. Je fonce vers ma nouvelle armoire et attrape un t-shirt rouge et un jeans bleu. Je les enfile rapidement, sort de la chambre et dévale les escaliers. Je vais tellement vite que je trébuche vers les dernières marches. Je ferme les yeux et anticipe le choque mais rien n'arrive. Sirius m'a rattrapé ! Je me prépare à être puni, peut-être même qu'il va annuler notre sortie.

-"Ça va Harry ?" me demande-t-il en me posant parterre. Je hoche la tête, les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures. "Tant mieux alors. Fais attention la prochaine fois. Bon tu es prêt on peut y aller ?"

Il ne m'a pas puni ! Je relève la tête et lui fais un grand sourire.

-"Oui je suis prêt !" Nous sortons de la maison et pendant que Sirius ferme la porte, je court vers la haie qui nous sépare de nos voisins. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et de là où je suis, j'aperçois Draco. Il est assis à table, dans le jardin et dessine. Il a l'air très concentré, ses sourcils sont froncés. Je décide de l'appeler, j'aimerais lui faire coucou avant de partir.

-"Draco !" Il sursaute et tourne la tête vers moi. D'un coup il cache sa feuille comme si il ne voulait pas que je la voie, puis après avoir posé un livre et sa trousse dessus, il court vers moi.

-"Salut." Il ne sourit toujours pas.

-"Salut !" je lui répond en souriant, parce-que moi je suis heureux de le voir. J'aimerais qu'il me sourit aussi. "Tu dessinais quoi ?"

-"Rien." me répond il en regardant ailleurs.

-"Harry ! Tu viens ? Dépêche toi je t'attends dans la voiture !"

-"J'arriiive" je regarde Draco et lui dit que je dois partir mais que je reviendrais vite et que si il était d'accord, on pourrait jouer ensemble dans le jardin.

Il hoche la tête, me fait signe de la main puis retourne s'asseoir dans son jardin.

POV DRACO

Encore un peu et il voyait mon dessin. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pensé s'il l'avait vu ? Il m'aurait sûrement trouvé bizarre. Je lui donnerai un jour, quand nous serons amis. Mais comment faire pour que l'on soit amis ? Je sais ! Je vais demander à Mère si Harry peut venir dormir à la maison. C'est une bonne idée.

Je descend de ma chaise, prend mon dessin et court dans le cuisine à la recherche de ma mère. Elle est là, derrière le comptoir entrain de couper des fruits. Elle me regarde et me sourit.

-"Tu as finis de dessiner Draco ? Tu me montre ?" je fais non de la tête, pas question que quelqu'un d'autre que Harry et moi le voit. Elle n'a pas l'air fâchée. "Tiens" me dit-elle en me tendant un morceau de pomme.

-"Merci." je croque un bout, et la bouche pleine je reprend " Mère che peux inffiter charry ?"

-"Draco, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas parler la bouche pleine." me réprimande-t-elle gentiment.

J'avale puis répète en prenant mon air le plus aristocratique, Mère dit que je suis le portrait craché de mon père quand je prend cet air.

-"Puis-je inviter Harry à venir dormir à la maison s'il te plaît Mère ?"

-"Qui est cet Harry ?" me demande-t-elle amusée.

-"Notre nouveau voisin. Oncle Sirius dit qu'il habitera chez lui maintenant." Elle semble étonnée.

-"Harry Potter ?"

-"Oui, il s'appelle bien Harry Potter."

-"Oh mon Dieu il faut que je prévienne Lucius" dit elle en trottinant en direction du bureau de mon père.

-"Tu ne m'as pas répondu Mère" Trop tard, elle est déjà loin. Tant pis, je lui redemanderais ce soir.

Narcissa toqua à la porte du bureau de son mari avant d'entrer.

-"Lucius ?"

-"Oui ma chérie, qu'y a-t-il ?"

-"Draco vient de me dire que le petit Potter vient d'emménager chez Sirius !" dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-"Mais c'est formidable ! Et pourquoi ton crétin de cousin ne nous a pas prévenu ?"

-"Comprend le, il vient à peine de sortir de prison, ils ont du temps à rattraper tout les deux. Ils viendront sûrement nous voir demain. En tout cas ton fils semble beaucoup apprécier Harry. Il m'a même demandé l'autorisation de l'inviter à dormir à la maison. "

-"C'est vrai ? Et bien invitons-les à manger demain, qu'en dis-tu ?"

-"Bonne idée ! J'appellerais Sirius tout à l'heure pour le prévenir. C'est Draco qui va être content."

-"Oui, j'espère qu'ils s'entendront bien tous les deux. Je n'en peux plus de voir Draco seul."

-"Il n'est pas seul, il a Théodore et Blaise."

-"Oui, sauf qu'en dehors de l'école il refuse de jouer avec eux."

-"Laisse lui du temps Lucius, le docteur a dit que c'était normal qu'il réagisse comme ça depuis l'accident. Il finira par aller mieux tu verras."

-"Puisse-tu dire vrai Narcissa."

-"Bon, je vais lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle." elle se dirigea vers la porte et avant de la franchir se retourna en souriant légèrement "Nous déjeunerons dans un quart d'heure. "

-"Très bien, je finis ça et je vous rejoins."

A suivre..


	3. Chapter 3

\- «'Pa Sirius ! Ton téléphone sonne !»

Il doit être au pipi room. C'est pas grave, je vais répondre à sa place et dire qu'il est occupé.

\- «Allo ?»

[ - «Oui allo, Sirius ?» ]

C'est une dame...

\- « Non c'est Harry, je suis désolé mais 'Pa Sirius est au pi- euh il est occupé pour le moment»

[ - «Oh Harry c'est toi ? Comment vas-tu ?»]

Tiens, elle a l'air de me connaître, c'est peut-être aussi une amie de mes parents.

\- «Oui, très bien merci, et vous ?»

[ - «Très bien aussi mon garçon. Pourrais-tu dire à Sirius de me rappeler s'il te plaît ?»

\- «Oui bien sûr»

[ - «Merci beaucoup Harry !»]

\- «Avec qui est-ce que tu parle Harry ?»

\- «Madame attendez il est là !»

\- «Madame ? Mais -»

[ - «Sirius espèce d'égoïste ! Tu aurais quand même pu me dire que Harry était chez toi !»]

\- «Mais-mais Cissa, je te jure que j'ai pas eu le temps, je lui ai montré la maison et tout de suite après je l'ai emmené déjeuner dehors, on est rentré il y a même pas dix minutes !»

\- «Menteur ! Ça fait au moins une heure que je t'ai vu te garer devant chez toi.»

'Pa Sirius ressemble à un enfant qu'on aurait pris la main dans le sac entrain de voler des bonbons. C'était plutôt drôle. Je me demande vraiment qui est cette Madame Cissa... Oh ! C'est peut-être son amoureuse !

\- «D'accord, promis nous serons là à 18 heures.»

\- «Tu as intérêt !»

\- «A vos ordre chef !» dit-il au garde à vous pendant je rie en l'imitant, puis il raccroche.

\- «Tu n'as pas honte de te moquer de moi garnement ? Attend que je t'attrape !»

Il se lance à ma poursuite mais je suis beaucoup trop rapide pour lui et je saute me cacher sous la couverture qu'il y a sur mon lit.

\- «J'abandonne tu es trop rapide pour moi...» dit-il tout essoufflé.

\- «Non c'est juste parce-que tu es trop vieux» je dis en riant.

\- «Eh ! Saches que je suis plus jeune que ce que tu crois» Zut il boude...

\- «Mais c'est pas grave t'es cool quand même 'Pa Sirius !»

\- «Je sais» dit-il en bombant le torse. Bon bah il boude plus c'est déjà ça. Ah oui ! «Dis 'Pa Sirius, c'était ton amoureuse tout à l'heure au téléphone ?» Mais pourquoi il rit comme ça ?

\- «Mais non Harry ! C'est ma cousine Narcissa Malfoy.»

\- «Malfoy... Comme Draco !»

\- «Oui c'est sa mère, elle aimerait que nous dînions chez elle ce soir. Comme ça tu pourras jouer avec Draco qu'en penses-tu ?»

\- «Trooooop biiieeeeeeeeen !»

\- «Et bien, ça à l'air de te faire plaisir ! Tant mieux !»

Et comment ! C'est quand même fou ce qui m'arrive. Ce matin encore j'étais l'esclave des Dursley et en à peine quelques heures, j'ai un 'Pa qui m'aime, une voiture, une maison, une chambre, des jouets et des vêtements neufs ! J'ai vraiment de la chance, j'ai l'impression de rêver...

En plus, ce soir 'Pa Sirius et moi on est invités chez Draco pour manger ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ses parents, et sa maison, et sa chambre, et ses jouets ! Je suis tout excité ! D'ailleurs, à force de sautiller partout je viens de casser un vase dans le salon. Mais Sirius ne m'a pas grondé, il m'a juste demandé « d'utiliser mon énergie débordante pour monter choisir des vêtements pour ce soir ». Et c'est ce que je fis, j'ai choisi un short en jeans, et je n'arrive pas à me décider entre un T-shirt rouge et un autre vert.

\- «Harry ?»

Il tombe bien, je vais lui demander lequel me va le mieux.

\- «Harry tu es prêt ? J'aimerais passer chez le fleuriste pour acheter des roses rouges à Cissa, ce sont ses préférés» Des roses ? C'est pas les amoureux qui s'offrent des roses d'habitude ? L'inspecteur Harry mènera l'enquête plus tard.

\- «Presque, j'arrive pas à choisir entre le rouge et le vert... Tu m'aide ?»

\- «Mmm je dirais vert, comme tes yeux». Va pour le vert alors ! Je l'enfile et saute dans mon short.

\- «Je suis prêt ! On y va ?»

\- «Oui, on fait la course jusqu'à la voiture ?»

\- «D'accord, je te laisserais gagner cette fois-ci.»

\- «Oh mais c'est trop aimable de ta part mon garçon.»

\- « Je sais ! Aller, prêt, feu, partez !»

\- «Mère, devrais-je mettre le chandail que père m'a ramené d'Italie ? Ou est-ce que celui-ci m'irait mieux ?»

Narcissa, amusée, observait son fils s'admirer dans le grand miroir de sa chambre. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi épanoui, presque 3 ans. Oui, cela faisait 3 ans que ça s'était passé, pourtant, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, et rien que d'y penser lui donnait des sueurs froide. Ce jour là, cet horrible jour, elle avait bien cru perdre son fils, et elle avait malheureusement perdu sa meilleure amie.

\- «Mère ? Ca ne va pas ?» Narcissa sursauta, sortie de ses pensées par son fils. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer puis le serra dans ses bras.

\- «Quoi que tu porte mon chéri, tu sera toujours le plus beau des petits garçons du monde»

\- «Tu dis ça parce-que je suis ton fils» répondit-il en rougissant.

\- «Non, je t'assure que c'est la vérité mon chéri. Bon, je vais aller préparer le dîner pour nos invités de ce soir, tu veux m'aider à faire un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert ?»

\- «Ouuiii !»

\- «Range tes vêtements et rejoins-moi dans la cuisine alors»

\- «D'accord !»

L'ambiance chez les Dursley était au plus bas. L'oncle Vernon faisait les cent pas dans son salon en marmonnant, sous le regard désespéré de sa femme et interrogateur de son fils. La cause de ce malaise était le départ de Harry Potter, non pas parce-que le jeune garçon allait leur manquer, mais plutôt parce-qu'ils avaient perdu un esclave, un punching-ball et surtout une source de revenu non négligeable. En effet, même si il n'en avait jamais profité, Harry recevait tout les mois la somme de 250$, qui était virée de son compte à celui de Pétunia Dursley sur demande de ses défunts parents afin qu'il puisse subvenir à ses besoins sans l'aide financière de personne. Mais il y avait pire pour la famille Dursley. James et Lily Potter avaient en plus de la pension mensuelle tout légués à leur fils unique, mais c'est seulement lorsqu'il atteindra ses seize ans que Harry pourra profiter pleinement de son héritage qui s'élève à un montant de 350000$. Héritage que Vernon et sa femme avaient bien entendu prévu de profiter.

\- «Pétunia ! Il nous faut un avocat.»

\- «Mais enfin Vernon, nous n'avons aucunes chances ! Harry est assez grand pour tout raconter au juge !»

\- «Et bien ce sera sa parole contre la mienne ! Je n'ai pas nourris et loger ce sale gamin pour rien !» s'égosilla-t-il en prenant le téléphone.

Pétunia soupira. Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de résonner son mari, il ne changera pas d'avis.

\- «Allo ? Oui, bonjour Monsieur Quirell ! Vernon Dursley à l'appareil, comment allez-vous ? J'aurais besoin de vos services...»

\- «Oncle Sirius est en retard...» râla Draco impatient de voir Harry.

\- «La ponctualité n'est pas le point fort de Black»

\- «Lucius, je te serait reconnaissante de ne pas de disputer avec Sirius ce soir s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas que Harry ait une mauvaise image de notre famille.»

\- «Je me comporterais bien...si il en fait autant»

Narcissa leva les yeux aux ciel avant de se lever ouvrir la porte car la sonnette de l'entrée venait de retentir.

\- «Bonsoir Madame !» lança Harry en tendant un magnifique bouquet de roses à Narcissa.

\- «Bonsoir mon garçon, elles sont magnifiques merci beaucoup» lui dit elle en prenant les fleurs. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue qui le fit rougir. Elle en fit de même avec Sirius avant de les inviter à rentrer. Harry la trouva magnifique. Ses grands yeux noirs, et ses magnifiques cheveux blonds... Vraiment, Narcissa Malfoy était très belle pensa-t-il.

\- «Bonsoir Lucius !»

\- «Tu es en retard Black.»

\- «Que veux-tu, j'ai l'art de savoir me faire désirer» plaisanta le brun.

\- «Tu as de la chance Black, j'ai promis à Narcissa de me tenir tranquille ce soir.»

\- «Bravo Cissa ! Tu as raison !»

\- «C'est valable pour toi Siri»

\- «Traitresse !»

\- «Tais toi donc Black, et laisse moi voir le fameux petit Potter. Bonsoir Harry, je suis Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco.» se présenta-t-il en tendant la main à Harry.

\- «Bonsoir Monsieur.» dit-il en répondant à la poignée de main poliment. Harry trouva Lucius impressionnant, il ne savait pas si c'était sa canne à pommeau en forme de serpent, son costume sur-mesure, ses long cheveux blonds très clairs ou bien ses yeux couleur argent dont son fils avaient hérité ou encore le mélange de tous ces éléments mais Lucius Malfoy dégageait une certaine classe, il semblait être un homme puissant. Il allait très bien avec Narcissa, c'était un couple parfait.

\- «Bonsoir Harry.»

\- « Draco !» Harry était heureux de retrouver le blond.

\- «Les enfants, et si vous alliez jouer dans la chambre de Draco en attendant ? Je viendrais vous chercher quand le dîner sera servi»

Harry interrogea du regard Draco qui, en guise de réponse, le prit par la main en direction de sa chambre.

\- «Draco a l'air d'être en pleine forme, ça fait plaisir»

\- «Oui, c'est l'effet qu'a Harry Potter sur lui» sourit Narcissa.

\- «Espérons que cela dure, son état m'inquiète, même après toutes ces années il n'a pas évolué. Draco ne parle presque pas, fait des cauchemars pratiquement toutes les nuits et refuse d'avoir des amis. J'espère qu'il fera une exception pour le petit Potter.»

\- «Et bien ça en a tout l'air. Harry aussi a besoin d'un ami. Ce matin, lorsque j'ai voulu lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme quand il était bébé, il s'est protégé le visage avec ses mains, et mes craintes se sont confirmées quand cette saleté de Vernon Dursley a déboulé dans le jardin en criant qu'il allait battre Harry avec sa ceinture parce-qu'il n'avait toujours pas lavé sa voiture.»

\- «Oh mon dieu c'est horrible !»

\- «Ce n'est malheureusement pas tout Cissa, le petit m'a raconté qu'il dormait dans un placard à balai, sous un escalier, et que parfois, lorsqu'il était puni, les Dursley l'y enfermaient pendant plusieurs jours sans le nourrir.»

\- «Pauvre garçon...» souffla Narcissa choquée.

\- «Ils risquent gros si tu décides de les faire passer devant le juge.»

\- «Je sais, mais je leur ai dis que je ne ferais rien tant qu'ils restaient loin de lui.»

\- «Comme tu veux, en tout cas n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de mes services, j'aiderais le petit avec plaisir.»

\- «Merci Lucius, en espérant qu'on en arrivera pas là.»

\- «Ouuaah ! C'est magnifique ! Est-ce que je peux toucher ?»

\- «Biensûr.» Draco tendit la petite boite en verre à Harry.

\- «Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?»

\- «C'est un vif d'or.»

\- «Un vif d'or ?»

\- «Oui, tu ne connais pas le livre «Poudlard, l'école des sorciers» ? C'est mon livre préféré.»

\- «Non, je... Je n'ai jamais lu de livres...» balbutia Harry en baissant les yeux, honteux. Draco eut d'abord l'air choqué, mais il se reprit vite pour ne pas vexer Harry.

\- «Je peux te le prêter si tu veux.»Il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque, pris le livre en question et le tendit au brun. «Tiens, il y a sept tomes. Si tu aime, je peux te prêter les autres.» Harry tendit timidement les mains pour prendre le livre.

\- «Merci. Est-ce que tu peux me parler de ce vif d'or ?»

\- «Oui avec plaisir ! C'est une balle magique qui vole. Les joueurs de Quiditch, un sport sorcier qui se joue sur des balais, doivent l'attraper. Il y a aussi deux autres sorte de balles mais tu saura tout en lisant le livre, je ne t'en dit pas plus! J'ai hâte que tu le lise pour qu'on puisse en parler !»

\- «Ca à l'air génial ! Tu les as tous lu ?»

\- «Oui, j'aime beaucoup lire, parce-qu'on a pas besoin d'être plusieurs pour s'amuser quand on lit, on peut vivre pleins d'aventures sans avoir besoin de sortir jouer avec les autres enfants. C'est pour ça que j'aime ça, je préfère être seul...»

\- «...» Draco se rendit compte de sa bourde et reprit aussitôt « Mais j'aime être avec toi ! Je veux dire, j'apprécie ta compagnie...» réctifia-t-il en prenant la pose d'Aristocrate de son père. Un immense sourire apparu sur le visage du brun.

\- «Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup être avec toi ! Ami ?» demanda-t-il en tendant sa main vers le blond, ses yeux émeraudes pétillants.

\- «Ami » sourit timidement Draco en serrant la main chaude de Harry.

\- «Les enfants !»

\- «C'est ma mère, allons dîner !»

\- «On fait la course ?»

Le dîner se passa très bien, même Lucius et Sirius avaient été sages. Harry complimenta Narcissa en disant que sa cuisine était la meilleure du monde, ce à quoi Sirius avait répliqué qu'il changerait vite d'avis en goûtant la sienne car d'après lui, il était très bon cuisinier. Lucius saisie l'occasion pour se moquer discrètement de lui sous l'œil réprobateur de sa femme. Draco demanda à Sirius si Harry pouvait dormir chez eux, et Sirius hésita avant de finalement accepter. Il aurait aimé passer la première nuit de cette nouvelle vie avec son filleul mais les deux garçons avaient tellement insisté qu'il avait fini par cédé.

\- «A demain mon garçon, je viendrais te chercher demain matin vers dix heures.» Sirius serra Harry dans ses bras, lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de sortir.

\- «Aller au lit les garçons ! Harry, je vais te mettre un matelas près du lit de Draco d'accord ?»

\- «Mère, Harry peut dormir dans mon lit, je prendrais le matelas»

\- «Comme tu veux mon chéri, c'est gentil de prendre soin de ton invité»

\- «Merci Draco»

\- «Aller, direction la salle de bain pour se brosser les quenottes et au lit !»

Les deux garçons se lavèrent les dents puis s'installèrent à leurs places. Narcissa alluma la petite lampe de Draco, déposa un baiser sur la tête des garçons puis sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte. Harry et Draco discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry ne dormait toujours pas.

\- «Draco ?»

\- «Mmm ?»

\- «Tu ne dors pas ?»

\- «Non, pas encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

\- «Tu crois que si je m'endors, à mon réveil tout aura disparu ?»

\- «Qu'est-ce qui aura disparu Harry ? De quoi tu parles ?»

\- «On est amis pas vrai ?»

\- «Biensur» répondit Draco en se redressant pour regarder Harry à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet.

\- «...»

\- «Harry si tu as peur je peux demander à maman d'allumer la lumière du couloir et de laisser la porte ouverte»

\- «Non, ce n'est pas du noir que j'ai peur»

\- «De quoi as-tu peur alors ? Dis-le moi je te promets que je ne me moquerais pas de toi»

\- «J'ai peur... J'ai peur qu'à mon réveil, je me rende compte que toute cette merveilleuse journée n'était qu'un rêve et qu'en faite, je n'ai pas quitté mon placard sous l'escalier»

\- «Ton placard sous l'escalier ?»

\- «...»

Devant le silence de Harry, Draco reprit «Tu sais, les amis se disent tout, tu peux tout me dire sans avoir peur, je te promets de ne rien dire à personne»

\- «...D'accord. Jusqu'à ce matin, je vivais chez mon oncle Vernon, sa femme et son fils Dudley. Je dormais dans un placard à balai et je devais faire toutes les tâches ménagères de la maison sous peine d'être battu, privé de nourriture et enfermé. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais mes parents sont morts dans un accidents de voiture quand j'avais 4 ans, et ce sont eux qui m'ont recueilli. Je ne sais presque rien de mes parents, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, la dernière fois que j'ai demandé à tante Pétunia pourquoi est-ce que nous n'allions jamais déposer des fleurs sur les tombes de Maman et Papa...j'ai été giflé et puni...» Harry sanglotait, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il retenait ses larmes, qu'il supportait tous ces malheurs sans jamais se plaindre, s'en était trop pour un enfant de son âge, il fallait qu'il évacue toute cette tristesse, toute cette colère qu'il avait accumulé pendant toutes ces années. Draco était choqué d'apprendre tout ce que Harry avait subi. Il se leva, rejoignit Harry dans son lit et se glissa sous la couette avec lui, puis maladroitement, il le pris dans ses bras.

\- «Je ne veux pas y retourner...»

-«Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'y retournera jamais, et si jamais ton oncle ou ta tante reviennent te chercher, mon papa et oncle Sirius leur casseront la figure ! Et moi je m'occuperais de ton cousin !»

\- «Et tu lui fera quoi ? Tu sais il est au moins trois fois plus gros que nous deux réunis !»

\- «On le dégonflera avec mon épée de chevalier !»

\- «Hahaha, et on le ligotera comme faisaient les Indiens d'Amérique !»

\- «Et on lui jettera des vilains sorts comme dans mon livre !»

\- «Bonne idée !»

Harry ne pleurait plus, il riait même aux éclats ! Il allait beaucoup mieux maintenant, il avait une nouvelle famille, un meilleur ami génial, une nouvelle vie. Ils s'imaginèrent encore des dizaines de façons de se venger de l'affreuse famille Dursley avant de s'endormir côte à côte dans le grand lit de Draco. Harry qui dormait paisiblement ne se doutait pas de l'orage qui se préparait. Car l'oncle Vernon était bien décidé à récupérer l'enfant qui lui assurerait un beau pactole, quitte à tout risquer devant les tribunaux.

\- «Faites tout votre possible, et je vous promet de penser à vous quand j'aurais mis la main sur l'héritage»

\- «Je ferais de mon mieux Vernon.»

\- «Alors à bientôt Quirinus.»

\- «A bientôt»

A suivre...


End file.
